slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Some Nights
Some Nights Lyrics Blaine with Teen Addiction: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Lyle with Teen Addiction (Blaine with Teen Addiction): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for (Teen Addiction: Oooooooh) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) Ryder: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Ryan with Teen Addiction: Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Blaine and Ryan (Teen Addiction): This is it, boys, this is war (Oh! Oh whoa!) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) Ryder and Lyle (Teen Addiction): I was never one to believe the hype (Oh! Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa!) I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Natalie: That's alright Sarah: That's alright Natalie and Sarah: (Natalie: I found a) martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Oh, who am I? Hmm Sarah: Who am I? (Natalie: Mmm) Who am I? (Blaine: Well!) Blaine with Teen Addiction: Some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Ryder with Teen Addiction: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (Ryan with Teen Addiction: I always win) Lyle with Teen Addiction: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Oh Ryan with Teen Addiction (Teen Addiction): What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) Ryan: Most nights I don't know Sarah: Oh come on! Ryder (Sarah): So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) Ana (Sarah): (Oh, come on!) When I see stars When I see, When I see stars, (Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs (Oh my my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) Ryder: So come on! (Lyle: Oh, come on!) (Natalie: Come on!) (Sarah: Oh, come on!) Blaine and Lyle (Teen Addiction): Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh! Oh whoa!) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) Lyle and Ryder (Teen Addiction): This one is not for the folks at home (Oh! Oh whoa!) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa!) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) Natalie: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephew's eyes Sarah: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from... Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! Natalie: Oh! (Sarah: Ah, yeah, ah!) Sarah: Oh whoa! Blaine with New Directions: Oh (Brittany: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Natalie: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa! (Brittany: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Natalie: Oh, whoa!) Oh whoa! (Brittany: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Natalie: Haaaah!) Oh (Natalie: Haah) Oh (Ana: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Natalie: Oh!) Oh whoa! (Ana: Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Natalie: Aaaaah!) Oh whoa! (Ana: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) Oh (Ana: Yeah!) Brittany and Monique (Teen Addiction): The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (Oh! Oh whoa!) I just had about you and me (Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Sarah: Oh come on!) Ryan (Teen Addiction): It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (Sarah: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa! Oh) (Sarah: Oh come on!) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (Sarah: Oh!) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa! Oh) (Sarah: Come on!) Ryan with Teen Addiction: Oh Sarah and Ryan with Teen Addiction: Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs